We Knit!
by nodumbbitch
Summary: Rory's been acting up, much to Lorelai's dismay, but perhaps it's because of a different Huntzberger. post season five finale.


**We Knit!  
**a Gilmore Girls fanfiction by skazumbi the loveli

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gilmore Girls - it is all owned by the fabulous Amy Shermin Palladino! Thanks._

This story takes place during/post-season five finale.

**--One--  
Close By**

Rory sat in her seat, stunned. She was so sick of living up to everybody's expectations. She had stolen a yacht, she had decided to take time off Yale. Why couldn't Lorelai see that she was going to go back eventually? Once she had her life in order, she could go back to Yale. Lorelai just didn't understand. And that made Rory so mad.

So, if she couldn't stay with Lorelai, she had to find a place to stay. She stood up from where she was sitting and took off. However, the moment her feet hit the ground, she felt dizzy. She slowly regained herself, but couldn't help but wonder what had just hit her. She shook her head as cautiously as possible, feeling a little less dizzy but becoming more disoriented. She found her car and opened the driver seat door. When she sat down, she held her head in her hands for a few minutes. She felt so nauseous and overwhelmed, and she couldn't figure out why. A few deep breaths later, she was on the road back to Yale.

Inside her dorm, she flopped down on the couch. She felt like she could fall asleep right then and there. And she did. By the time she woke up, it was dark out, and her cell phone was ringing. The high-picthed ringing hurt her ears, but she endured it enough to go pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ace. How's it going? I've been trying to call all afternoon. Where are you?"

"I'm in my dorm. I don't really feel well..." Rory muttered, disgusted by the overwhelming morning mouth taste.

"You want me to come over? Maybe bring some Advil or something." Rory sighed and closed her eyes tightly. Advil would be nice right about now.

"That's alright. I have some that I haven't packed away yet."

"Okay. I'll just leave you to rest then," he said quietly, knowing she wanted to get off the phone as soon as possible. "See you tomorrow, Ace." The phone clicked off, and Rory looked at her missed calls. There was one from Lane, and that was all. Logan hadn't called at all, or else he had tried her dorm number. But Rory knew, even though she didn't want to admit it.

She made her way over to the bathroom to find the Advil. After a slight struggle between her and the bottle cap, she claimed victory and popped two of the little white pills into her mouth. It just made her feel sick to her stomach now. She went over to the toilet and threw up iminently. The smell of vomit filled her nostrils and she wanted to vomit again, but there was nothing left in her stomach. Rory crawled over to the sink and leaned against it, breathing slowly and heavily. Oxygen was good. She liked oxygen. Then she had this strange craving for pears. She had never really liked pears, but all of a sudden, she wanted a pear, and she knew that there wasn't a pear anywhere in a fifty-foot radius of her spot on the floor.

Then she realized what was happening, and jumped up to find something in the cabinet above the sink.

Rory sat on the closed toilet, tears running down her face slowly. Lorelai had only had this conversation with her a week ago. And she had to think when Lorelai asked her. She couldn't think of a time that she had slipped up, but she knew now when it was. She looked at the pink strip in her hand, and let tears continue rolling down her cheeks. She had felt sick and bloated lately, and she thought her period was just coming up. Then she thought about it, and she was already three days late. Maybe she had just tried lying to herself - it was just a fluke. Maybe she was sick.

But she wasn't.

She looked down at her abdomen and sniffled, touching it lightly. There was a baby growing inside there. And it was all her fault. She had been stupid. This made her cry harder. She needed her mommy, and her mommy was mad at her. And how could she tell Logan? She knew he couldn't be a father. She knew he would bail on her the moment she told him. She was only twenty, she couldn't have a baby.

Was this why she had been so emotional lately? Was this why she thought she had to steal a yacht, why she thought she had to quit Yale? Maybe. She didn't have all the answers. So she did something - she stood up abruptly and went into the dorm room, getting her coat and her car keys. She needed her mother right now.

She pulled into the driveway that she had pulled into a thousand times over the past two years. It was her favourite driveway in the world. Before she opened the sleek silver door to go and ring the doorbell, she had to make sure that she could do this. She tok a deep breath and composed herself, wiping any remaining tears from her face. She pushed on the handle and stepped out, timid and frightened. The grass felt uneven beneath her feet, she felt like the world was tipping over.

The same old staircase that she had grown up on. It creaked in all the right places, squeaked in all the places that Lorelai hated. She smiled weakly and wondered about those stairs. She brought her finger up to the doorbell and paused before pressing down slowly. She heard her mother rush over to the door, she saw her shape through the mottled glass. Lorelai smiled weakly at her daughter standing in the doorway. She looked like she had shrunk to half her size. Rory's eyes were bright red and puffy, and Lorelai knew she'd been crying. She immediately held that motherly sympathy and let her daughter in. Rory seemed as though she was about to crack - just break down in the coat room. She was staring at the floor as she hung her coat up.

Lorelai too her daughter's arm and led her to the kitchen table, setting herself down across from Rory. Rory sniffled loudly and continued to stare at her feet. "Rory... what's going on?" Rory was silent. "Is it Logan?" Rory kind of nodded.

"Well... almost," she said, quiet as mice. She brushed her nose and looked up at her mother. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Alright, so at the end of Blame Booze and Melville (and the preview for A House is Not A Home) last season, I was convinced that Rory was pregnant. Just - completely convinced. Well, it turned out that she wasn't, and, as per usual, I was wrong, but I decided (finally) to make myself right.So, maybe you'll like where it goes, maybe you won't. I'm thinking of adding a little conflict with a few old characters, but I may just go through with it the way I go through with it. The nextchapter will have Lorelai's reaction, obviously, and Logan's reaction. Whether or not some things change from the season finale, well, you'll just have to read to find out. 


End file.
